


cierra la boca, hermano

by kingtaiga



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtaiga/pseuds/kingtaiga
Summary: thor tiene que aprender a cerrar la boca..., loki va a enseñarle.loki x thor
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	cierra la boca, hermano

—Iré a desayunar —dice Thor—, ¿Gustas acompañarme? —Acaricia con delicadeza el cabello de su hermano, y sonríe al ver que Loki ronronea como si fuese un gatito.

—Reclinaré tu oferta —responde tranquilo, y empuja su cabeza hacia arriba para que Thor pueda acariciarlo aún más—, Tampoco me hace feliz tener que ver a tus amigos —explica con cierta molestia en su voz.

En realidad, a Loki no le molesta tener que convivir con los tontos Vengadores, de alguna forma le agradan. El problema es que Laufeyson es demasiado posesivo, y quiere que Thor solo esté con él, que solo lo mire a él y que solo sonría para él. 

Loki odia cuando Thor le sonríe cariñosamente al Capitán, o cuando le habla de sus heroicas hazañas a Natasha, o cuando se ríe por las bromas de Clint, o cuando se emociona por tener una misión con Hulk, o cuando se avergüenza de que Stark lo regaña, por haber roto una ventana. 

Loki es realmente egoísta cuando se trata de Thor.

—Hermano mío… —El rubio se recuesta junto al desnudo cuerpo del mencionado, y posa la palma de su mano en la fría cadera—. Mis amigos son tus amigos también. ¿Por qué actúas tan reacio hacia ellos, cuando han sido tan hospitalarios con nosotros?

“Porque me da celos ver que puedes ser feliz con otros, y que eres capaz de vivir perfectamente bien sin mí”. Claro, como si Loki fuese a decir eso.

—Simplemente no me agradan, son un grupo de terrícolas insignificantes que… —Se queda en silencio un momento y gruñe. Jamás ha podido resistirse a esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules, que parecen los de un cachorro triste—. Está bien, trataré de llevarme mejor con los tontos Vengadores. —Exhala un suspiro resignado y Thor sonríe ampliamente, besándole el cabello.

—En ese caso, ¡Vamos a comer! —Abraza a Loki de forma efusiva y éste se queja.

—Thor, no sé si eres consciente de que hace tan solo unos momentos hicimos el amor, ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo por culpa tuya, bárbaro de pacotilla! —Regaña, empujando el fornido cuerpo de su hermano, quien solo ríe y se apega más a Loki.

Entonces, Thor besa a Loki hasta que éste lo amenaza de muerte y se levanta. Proclama que traerá algo para que su querido hermanito se alimente, y abandona la habitación dando un enorme portazo. 

En el silencio de la habitación, Loki se sienta con cuidado en el colchón, acomoda algunas almohadas a su espalda y luego invoca un fino espejo de mano. 

Una de sus más queridas manías es espiar a la gente, escuchar cosas que no debe y luego cobrar favores. Sin embargo, desde que comenzó su relación con Thor se ha vuelto una obsesión vigilar constantemente a su hermano. No es que desconfíe de él ni nada parecido (Si desconfía), pero Midgard es un mundo completamente diferente a Asgard, y Loki sabe que Thor puede ser algo crédulo (Un bobo total).

— ¡Amigo Steve! —El rubio saluda cordialmente al Capitán y le palmea el hombro de la forma en que siempre lo hace. Loki chasquea la lengua al verlo—, Buenos días queridos compañeros. Espero que disfruten sus alimentos. —Sonríe con amabilidad al resto del equipo y se sienta frente a la isla de la cocina.

—Buen día para ti también, amigo. —Hawkeye le guiña un ojo de forma coqueta, para luego dar una gran mordida a su sándwich de atún. 

Natasha le dedica un asentimiento con la cabeza al igual que el Doctor Banner.

— ¿Dónde está el hombre de metal? —pregunta curioso, y mira al Capitán, quien se levanta para ver la estufa donde está preparando hot cakes.

—Acabo de ir a pedirle que vaya a descansar. Estuvo toda la noche en el taller —responde el siempre amable Steve, y Thor asiente con la cabeza mientras observa los alimentos que hay sobre la mesa. 

Loki muerde la uña de su dedo pulgar, porque quiere que Thor se apresure con la comida y vuelva con él. ¡Oh! Loki se ha vuelto tan dependiente de ese tonto que habla con su martillo.

— ¿Puedo preguntar dónde está Loki? —Bruce mira a Thor con curiosidad, ya que los hermanos son como uña y mugre. Es muy raro ver a Thor sin Loki.

—Está descansando. Le llevaré la comida a la habitación para que se alimente —habla el Dios del trueno con una sonrisa, y Bruce asiente con la cabeza.

—Creo que ya sé por qué se quedó “descansando”. —Clint mira a Thor de forma sugerente y éste ladea la cabeza—, Mi piso está bajo el tuyo, tontuelo. Loki tiene buenos pulmones —dice como si nada, y repentinamente todos se voltean a ver al Cap, quien carraspea de forma sonora.

—No creo que sea apropiado hablar de eso mientras comemos —regaña con el ceño fruncido, mientras deja una masa en el plato, para verter más mezcla en la sartén.

—Yo no tengo problemas en hablar de eso Capitán —aclara Thor, encogiéndose de hombros—, Ya he dicho que en Asgard, hablar de la sexualidad es tan normal como hablar sobre el clima.

—Si Cap, ¡Deja que el chico se desahogue! —Clint sonríe divertido al ver la cara de horror de Steve, y choca puños con Natasha, quien también luce interesada en la conversación.

—El doctor Banner no está cómodo con esto. —Todos miran al pequeño y tímido Bruce, el cual solo traga duramente su comida.

—De hecho, ya es tiempo de que me vaya al laboratorio. —Toma su plato con un sándwich a medio comer, y su taza de té sin acabar—. Gracias Steve, estuvo delicioso. —Hace un ademán con la cabeza y sale prácticamente corriendo de la cocina. 

—Bien, Bruce se ha ido. —Natasha mira a Clint, luego mira a Thor, y finalmente al Cap—. Supongo que ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente. —Sonríe divertida al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de Rogers.

— ¿Qué quieren saber? —El Dios del trueno mastica rudamente un sándwich, y observa con curiosidad a sus colegas.

—Sabemos que Loki es ruidoso en la cama —comenta Clint, acercando su silla hacia la de Thor—, Cuéntanos algo más vergonzoso. ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior usa? 

—Bueno… —Thor traga su comida y luego alza una ceja, pensando—. Loki jamás lleva ropa interior puesta, se siente incómodo y así es más rápido cuando queremos copular durante las misiones. —Se encoge de hombros y prontamente Natasha y Clint, comienzan a cuchichear en voz baja como dos adolescentes chismosas.

Steven tiene su rostro sonrojado, tratando de no escuchar las vergonzosas historias que Odinson, relata sobre Loki, pero es imposible. Thor habla con demasiada fuerza. ¡Prácticamente grita!

Por otro lado, Loki tiene su rostro enterrado en la almohada. ¡Se supone que los vengadores no deben enterarse sobre su vida sexual! ¿Acaso Thor no sabe cerrar la boca?

—Loki es un amante muy apasionado, sobre todo cuando está en su época de celo.

— ¿Celo? —pregunta Natasha, curiosa y confundida.

—La raza de Loki tiene días específicos en los cuales se vuelven más fértiles, y con más ansias de fecundar bebés —explica tranquilo—, Loki se pone realmente ardiente y demandante. Siempre me deja lleno de mordidas y rasguños. Es muy excitante cuando…

—Thor —irrumpe el Capitán con seriedad. Todos se voltean a mirarlo—, Thor, amigo. ¿Podrías omitir comentarios sobre tu vida sexual con tu pareja? —Loki mira la escena, y ahora se siente agradecido de que el correcto e inocente Capitán, detenga semejante escena.

— ¿Acaso el Capitán virginidad se siente atemorizado por una pequeña charla sexual? —Los cuatro vengadores se voltean hacia la puerta de la cocina, y a ninguno le sorprende ver a Tony, con manchas de grasa por toda su ropa, manos y rostro, enormes ojeras y sosteniendo su fiel taza de café—. Los Asgardianos son apasionados Cap, ¿No es así Beach-boy? Le es inevitable tener deseos sexuales, está en su naturaleza. —Camina elegantemente por la cocina, hasta llegar a la cafetera.

—No me atemoriza hablar de…, relaciones sexuales, me incomoda —Gruñe el rubio, lleva un enorme plato de hot cakes y lo deja en medio de la mesa. Natasha, Clint y Thor no tardan en asaltar el plato—. Supongo que irás a descansar como te lo pedí. —Mira a Tony con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

—Tus suposiciones son erróneas —dice Iron Man, llenando su taza—, Estoy a punto de acabar las mejoras de mi armadura.

—No —Gruñe Steven—. Irás a descansar en éste mismo instante —declara con voz de mando, con la voz de Capitán que tanto enciende a Iron Man.

— ¿Me estás dando órdenes vejestorio? —Alza una ceja—. Jamás he obedecido una orden, ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti te haré caso? —Se cruza de brazos al igual que el Cap, y éste se pone de pie, alertando a los demás vengadores.

—Anthony —habla seriamente y todos tragan en seco. Ouh, que el Cap le diga “Anthony”, es porque está realmente molesto—. Por favor, no me hagas que te obligue —advierte, apretando los dientes al ver la socarrona sonrisa del otro.

—Quiero verte intentarlo abuelo. —Le enseña la lengua y se voltea para tomar su taza, sin embargo, unas manos rodean su cadera y lo alzan como si fuera un saco de patatas—, ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo viejo?! ¡¡Bájame!! —regaña, mientras que el Capitán lo acomoda sobre su hombro.

—Lo hago por tu bien —dice el Cap, caminando hacia el ascensor. 

El resto de los vengadores siguen a Steve con la mirada, escuchando un suave: “Por favor Capi, no lo volveré a hacer” de Tony.

[***]

— ¡Hermano! —Exclama Thor—. Te traje hot cakes que hizo el Capitán. Comí algunos por el camino, pero aún quedan suficientes para ti. —Sonríe, adentrándose a la habitación con cuidado—. ¿Loki? —El rubio arruga el entrecejo cuando no escucha ni un solo ruido en el lugar y se preocupa.

Quizás Loki salió de la torre. Quizás Loki fue secuestrado. Quizás Loki se dio cuenta que no lo ama y escapó. Quizás Loki…

—Estoy aquí Thor. —La elegante figura de una mujer aparece en la habitación. Hermosos y largos cabellos negros, ojos verdes, facciones delicadas y un cuerpo tan curvilíneo como una carretera.

— ¿Por qué tú…? —Thor boquea como un pez fuera del agua al ver a Lady Loki, y carraspea antes de continuar—. Vaya, que agradable sorpresa señora mía. —Deja el plato con Hot Cakes sobre un mueble, y se acerca de forma respetuosa—, ¿A qué debo el honor de verla?

—Cuando fui a bañarme, me sentí como un ella y decidí cambiar —explica con una ligera sonrisa sobre sus perfectos labios rojos, y Thor solo asiente con la cabeza.

Por supuesto que Loki cambiaría si así lo quisiera. Él es ese tipo de personas que según su estado de ánimo, cambia. O tal vez evoluciona, porque Loki jamás se ha denominado así mismo como “hombre o mujer”. Es un alma libre, y si quiere ser hombre, o mujer, o tal vez los dos al mismo tiempo, puede serlo. Thor lo ama más que a nada en el mundo y jamás se atrevería a juzgarlo, sin importar que haya veces en las cuales Loki, se transforma en un hermoso unicornio. 

—Me hace ilusión verte así, señora mía, tu belleza no tiene igual. —Realiza una elegante reverencia y besa la mano de la dama.

—Oh querido mío, tan galante como siempre. —La dama sonríe de forma seductora y Thor imita el gesto.

—Solo con usted. —Alza una ceja con coquetería y Lady Loki rueda los ojos, abrazando los fornidos hombros de su hermano.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —pregunta la dama, acariciando los bellos de la nuca rubia, provocando un suave escalofrío en el Dios del trueno. Thor sonríe ante el jugueteo y sujeta con suavidad las amplias caderas de la hechicera.

—Tal vez…, el buen Capitán está teniendo sexo con el hombre de metal ahora mismo —comenta con una sonrisa, y Lady Loki rueda los ojos, porque ella ya sabe eso. Es más, ella ya vio cuando el Capitán arrojó a Iron Man sobre el colchón, y lo besó como un lobo hambriento. 

—Dejaré de fingir ignorancia e iré directo al grano —habla con seriedad—. Vi la conversación que tuviste con la espía y el halcón. No me hizo feliz que hablaras sobre nuestra intimidad, Thor, recuerda que yo no soy como las mujerzuelas con las que solías acostarte y presumías como si fuesen un trofeo. —La mirada fría y llena de desagrado que le dedica Lady Loki a Thor, hace que el Dios del trueno se preocupe.

—Mi señora, me disculpo si mi boca no supo callar y expuso sus más íntimos momentos. —Alza la mano y acaricia la afilada mandíbula de la hechicera—, Perdóname, soy un tonto y realmente lamento haberla hecho sentir incómoda. No lo volveré a hacer.

Lady Loki no puede contra esos ojos arrepentidos y preocupados, tan amables, tan llenos de amor para Loki. Que injusticia. 

—Está bien Thor. —La pelinegra sonríe levemente y sus ojos se tornan amables—. Ya sé que seguramente lo hiciste de forma inconsciente, porque solías hablar con Fandral sobre tus conquistas y está bien. No estoy molesta. —Se encoge de hombros y Thor entrecierra los ojos, mirándola de forma indecisa.

— ¿No está enojada? —Lady Loki niega con la cabeza—, Entonces… ¿Puedo besarla? —Muerde su labio inferior y la hechicera se queda pensativa un momento, para luego asentir.

Thor sonríe brillante, y no tarda demasiado en acercarse y besar esos delgados labios. Lady Loki siempre usa un lápiz labial con un sabor muy agradable, Thor intuye que es de cereza, pero jamás se ha atrevido a preguntarle.

— ¿Quieres jugar? —Los ojos del Dios del Trueno escanean la expresión de la chica y asiente suavemente con la cabeza—, Estoy segura que te gustará. —Acaricia la mejilla de Thor con sus labios, mientras jalonea con fuerza los cortos cabellos de la nuca ajena.

Thor se estremece como una gelatina.

—Ven, vamos a la cama —murmura la hechicera. Sujeta la callosa mano de Thor y lo tironea para que obedezca, mientras que Thor siente que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho. 

Él jamás ha intimado con Lady Loki, de hecho, ni siquiera la ha visto con ropa interior o algo parecido. Ella es muy recatada.

— ¿Está segura? —pregunta Thor, recostado de espaldas en la cama con Lady Loki sobre su regazo. 

—Sí, ¿Tú lo estás? —Sonríe juguetonamente, mientras mueve sus caderas y crea una deliciosa fricción entre sus cuerpos. El rubio no es capaz de hablar, porque está más concentrado en sujetar las caderas de su pareja, y crear aún más fricción. 

Thor es despojado de su camiseta, y sonríe excitado cuando ve que Lady Loki tiene menos prendas también. Ellos se besan, se muerden, se acarician, se rasguñan y se manosean, hasta el punto de gemir y gruñir como si estuvieran a punto de morir, ya que Thor está luchando con su instinto animal y no embestir a su dulce hermana.

Pero algo no sale como lo planea.

No sabe cómo, ni cuando, pero está boca bajo. ¿Qué mierdas hace él estando boca bajo? ¿Y por qué Lady Loki le está acariciando el culo? ¿Y en qué momento le sacó la ropa interior? 

— ¿Mi señora? —pregunta desorientado, sintiendo un extraño placer al sentir como sus nalgas, son estrujadas por los largos dedos de su hermana.

—Tranquilo hermano, te va a gustar —susurra ella, para después lamer y morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Y a Thor no le molesta tener a su hermosa hermana, manoseándolo hasta que se harte, porque la ama, lo ama, ama a Loki en todas sus formas. 

Pero nuevamente, algo no sale como lo planea.

Porque no se supone que Lady Loki esté metiéndole un dedo en el culo, mientras muerde sus hombros de forma tan salvaje y excitante. Pero Thor no parece molesto sobre eso tampoco, de hecho, Thor no tiene idea de nada. Él a penas y puede abrir los ojos o moverse, pero puede sentir claramente lo que Lady Loki hace sobre su cuerpo.

—Estás hechizado —murmura la dama, moviendo su dedo índice de adentro hacia fuera, dilatando la virgen entrada del Dios del trueno.

— ¿Hechizado? —cuestiona con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entreabiertos perezosamente—. ¿Por qué?

—Es un hechizo de relajación querido mío. De ésta forma me es más fácil lubricarte, estoy segura que si no estuvieras hechizado, estarías desatando el Hell aquí mismo —habla con una sonrisa y tiene razón. Thor no es muy abierto a las nuevas experiencias.

—Se siente muy bien —murmura con una expresión lujuriosa -que haría tener una erección a cualquiera-, y se le erizan los bellos de todo el cuerpo cuando siente un tercer dedo, introducirse en su interior, más la fría sensación de un anillo que tiene Lady Loki en el dedo. ¡Por las barbas de Odín! ¿Por qué él no había sentido esto antes? Su pene va a explotar de alegría.

— ¿Qué tan bien se siente? Cuéntame hermano —pide la hechicera, estimulando el recto del rubio, mientras que su otra mano acaricia los relajados músculos de los brazos, espalda y muslos.

—Mm~ Es diferente. Se siente realmente bien —explica, arrugando levemente la nariz y gimiendo con placer. Su próstata está siendo golpeada con fuerza, y la sensación de su pene contra la sábana, provocan que llegue al clímax. Los chorros de su semilla lo dejan pegajoso y contento. 

—Date la vuelta, Thor. —El rubio obedece, y se le escapa un vergonzoso gemido cuando ve la figura delgada y masculina de Loki, completamente desnudo, acariciando su inminente erección. 

¡Que sexy! ¡De solo ver esa escena, Thor ya tiene otra erección!

—Separa más las piernas —pide el hechicero, y Thor sonríe bobamente para obedecer. Que sumiso se ha vuelto ahora, a Loki realmente le gusta esto, pero se siente extraño. 

Una vez que Loki se posiciona entre las piernas de Thor, acomoda la punta de su miembro contra la dilatada entrada y empuja. 

—Mierda. Mierda. Mierda —repite el Dios del trueno, quedándose completamente petrificado. ¡No! Se siente como si quisieran meterle un palo de escoba por el culo, ¡Ayúdenlo!

—Tranquilo. —Loki acaricia suavemente la mejilla rasposa de Thor, y le dedica una sonrisa cálida—, Está bien, ya deja de actuar así. —El hechicero chasquea los dedos y jadea cuando la entrada de Thor se contrae sobre su pene. 

—Hermano, hermano, espera un momento. Hazlo lento —reclama el Dios del trueno, sintiéndose desfallecer. ¿Cómo se supone que se relaje, si Loki está tan duro y grande? ¡Quiere matarlo! ¡Lo partirá!

—Mírame —pide el Dios de las travesuras, y el rubio obedece, mirando de forma asustada a Loki—. Te prometo que eventualmente esto se sentirá muy bien. ¿Confías en mí? —Acomoda un codo junto a la cabeza de su hermano para poder afirmarse, y lo mira a los ojos.

Thor tampoco puede resistirse a esos ojos de gato con botas.

—Siempre lo he hecho —confiesa, su caja torácica moviéndose cada vez más lenta, mientras Loki sigue empujando, hasta quedar completamente dentro.

Y Thor se siente un poco extraño. Porque Loki jamás lo ha tocado de forma tan cuidadosa, jamás lo ha besado de forma tan delicada y jamás lo había abrazado de forma tan protectora. 

Se siente tan a gusto entre los brazos de su hermano, tan cálido, tan protegido, tan amado. Suele olvidar que Loki es un hombre y que tiene su orgullo, y que puede haber veces en que quiera protegerlo y mimarlo también. 

—Abrázame —pide el Dios del trueno, mientras el hechicero trata de moverse lo menos posible, para no crear algún roce que lastime a su hermano. Y Loki cumple con lo que le pide Thor, rodeando el musculoso cuerpo de su hermano, apretándolo a su cuerpo como si quisiera fusionarse con él, como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca más

Thor llora un poco, o quizá llora mucho. Aunque no sabe si es por la emoción de sentirse tan amado, o por el placer, o quizá porque le duele. Pero no importa, ama cada segundo. 

[***]

—Prometo que no volveré a hablar sobre nuestra intimidad con mis amigos —habla Thor, abrazando a Loki con fuerza. 

—Jamás me ha importado que hables de nuestra intimidad Thor —comenta Loki—. Tú puedes contarles a todos tus tontos amigos lo “insaciable” que soy. Es tu culpa si luego ellos andan hablando de mí. —Se encoge levemente de hombros y Thor frunce el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Espío a mucha gente hermano, ¿Acaso crees que el hombre de metal no comenta con el ojo de halcón, que tengo piernas largas? ¿Pómulos hermosos y ojos hipnóticos? Al parecer, no eres el único que me cree precioso, y ni te imaginas de lo que han dicho de Lady Loki y mi escote. —Alza una ceja de forma divertida y repentinamente Thor se pone tan rojo como un tomate.

La lluvia torrencial que desata en la ciudad, da a conocer lo molesto que está.

—Pero no te preocupes, no me molesta que les hables de mí. —Loki se acurruca cálidamente junto a su hermano, mientras Thor le susurra a Mjolnir –el cual está acostado en una pequeña cama, junto a él- lo mucho que hará sufrir al hombre de metal y a Clint, por haber faltado el respeto de su hermano/hermana.

Y claro, también tiene que aprender a cerrar la boca.


End file.
